Jinchuuriki, or Humanized Bijuu
by WeskerKing1
Summary: What if the Jinchuuriki weren't even human to begin with. What if they were just the Bijuu sealed into a human form. Rated M for Violence and Language.
1. Demon's Rebirth, Reawakening, Council

**This is a story that I've had the idea of for a while. What of the Jinchuuriki were actually the Bijuu in human form. What if the Kyuubi, when he was turned into Naruto, had his memories and personality sealed. What happens when he unsealed them during the mission to Nami no Kuni. This will involve a little OOC Kyuubi. He will be powerful, but it will not be shown to much, as he usually uses his tails or the Bijuudama. He will be sadistic and cruel. But cunning when he needs to, I mean, he is a fox.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fire, blood, bodies, death. Those are what you would see if you were going to Konoha on October 10th. That night, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato. He killed various people. Out of sheer fucking enjoyment. No one was able to stop him. I mean, who could? He's a giant fucking fox with nine tails that are able to destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with a swing of ONE of them. Who could beat him?<p>

After hours of ninjas getting slaughtered, you would have seen a giant toad appear out of no where. On top of the toad, you could see a man in a white sleeveless jacket with red flames, spiky blond hair, bangs framing his face, the standard jounin outfit, and a blue headband. He began to do hand seals, before clapping his hands together.

Out of no where, the Shinigami appeared. He looked at the Kyuubi, then at the blond man. "Who are you? And why have I been summoned here?"

The man looked at the Kami and answered. "My name is Minato Namikaze! I have summoned you here to destroy the Kyuubi and drag its soul into Hell!"

The Shinigami looked at the Kyuubi and shook its head. "I'm sorry, but I can not kill the Kyuubi. But I can do this." It then raised its hand and before Minato, the Kyuubi started to change. Instead of the giant fox, there was but a babe. That baby had blood red hair, two red fox ears, and nine red fox tails, fangs and claws. His eyes were a bloody crimson and his pupils slit. A seal started to appear on his stomach. The baby's appearance started to change, until settling it onto that of a spiky blond with two dark grey eyes. The baby had changed into a baby Minato, but with Kushina's eyes. The Shinigami looked at the baby then at Minato. "I have sealed the Kyuubi into a human form. As long as that seal is in place, then he will attain that appearance and his memories will be sealed away. But if, for any reason, that seal be removed; then the child will change it's appearance back into what he looked like formerly, and regain his memories. Do you understand?"

Minato weakly nodded and thanked the Death God. He looked at the child and coughed up blood. He walked a few feet before collapsing. Hearing his name called out, he looked up and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage running towards him. "Minato! What happened to the Kyuubi!"

Minato weakly looked up and answered, in a very weak voice. "The demon has been sealed away into this child. He is… my son. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! He was chosen to hold the Kyuubi. Make sure that the village… sees him… as… a… hero." With those last few words, Minato Namikaze; the Yondaime Hokage breathed his last few words.

Sarutobi turned around and saw a dead Kushina Uzumaki. He sighed sadly and looked at the Kyuubi, now Naruto with sad eyes. "Well little one. It looks like you have lost both of your parents." Oh if he only knew.

* * *

><p>-12 Years Later: Nami no Kuni-<p>

It's been 12 years since the Kyuubi has been 'sealed' within 'Naruto'. We find him, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; his teammates and their sensei; Kakashi Hatake on a giant bridge in Nami no Kuni **(A.N: They look like they do in canon)**. He and Sasuke were currently trapped in a dome of ice mirrors, fighting a boy named Haku Yuki; while Kakashi was fighting Zabuza Momochi. Sasuke was currently unconscious from some senbon in his vital points. Obviously, 'Naruto' didn't know this. He was enraged, that this phony hunter ninja 'killed' his first friend.

Enraged, he was thrown into his mindscape. There he saw a giant cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for the word Seal on it. Not even thinking, he tore the seal off. Right after doing so, he buckled over in pain. In the real world, Haku noticed that he began to change. His hair grew from short spiky blond, to mid back length straight red. He began to grow, going from about 4' 7'' to about 5' 8''. His face lost all of its baby fat, becoming lean, and, dare he say it, handsome. His clothes started to change as well, changing from a very… orange jumpsuit, to ANBU style pants and shirt with black fingerless gloves, with the Kanji for 9 on them. He began to grow blood red fox ears and 9 blood red fox tails. His fingernails changed to claws and is canines changed into fangs. When he looked up, he saw that his eyes changed from dark gray, to bloody crimson with slit pupils.

Haku's eyes widened when he saw that. 'This… boy has become a… a… demon.'

Back in 'Naruto's' mind, he began to regain his memories of being the Kyuubi. 'Naruto' now Kyuubi, grinned evilly and chuckled very darkly. 'I'm back bitches!' He then exited his mind.

Back in the real world, Kyuubi regained consciousness. He smirked sadistically at Haku's very terrified look. He raised his left hand and began to channel youkai into it, preparing a **Bijuudama**. He then raised his palm at Haku and fired the ball of youkai. **"Bijuu…dama." **Haku was fired out of the dome of mirrors, skidding along the ground of the bridged, very battered and bloody.

Kyuubi let out a maniacal laughter before grinning sadistically. He smelled a great deal of people coming towards the bridge. **'Yes… more people I can slaughter and bath in their blood.'** He was interrupted from his musings when Gatou started to call Zabuza a baby demon. That obviously enraged Zabuza, causing him to rush through the crowd of thugs, being stabbed various times as a result, just to kill Gatou.

Before he could start slaughtering, he was stopped when a crowd of villagers formed, scaring the thugs away. Before they could flee, Kyuubi lost his cool. **"DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN!"** All eyes turned to Kyuubi, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and Sakura with Tazuna and the rest if the villagers to cower in fear. Kyuubi smirked to himself. **"You want a demon…" **He disappeared and reappeared in front of the thugs, the front two to fall down dead. He looked up at them and grin sadistically. **"… You've got one!"**

Kyuubi proceeded to slaughter the thugs. Kakashi started to shake in fear, and most of the villagers and Sakura had passed out from terror. Kyuubi started to move in a fluid motion, making the slaughter seem like a melodic dance. Blood started to fly everywhere from the thugs being destroyed by the Kyuubi's claws. He started to chuckle, then it turned into full blown maniacal laughter.

In only two minutes, the entire army of thugs were dead. Completely slaughtered by the Kyuubi. He looked down at his hands and started to lick the blood off. Once his hands were clean, he looked at the people that were conscious **(Or… Kakashi)** **"…What?"**

Kakashi raised a shaky finger and answered in a shaky voice. "You're… you're… Kyuubi! But… you… you were… sealed in sensei's… son"

Kyuubi blinked, before laughing at the top of his lungs. **"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS! HAHAHA! Me, that bastard **_**ningen's **_**son! HAHAHAHAHA! Man, Ichibi would get a kick out of that one! Hehehe… no, that bitch of an Uzumaki was sterile thanks to me. Shinigami-sama sealed me in a human form, then changed my appearance to look like that ningen and his bitch of a wife, while sealing my memories away. Once that **_**Uchiha **_**got knocked out, I released the seal locking my appearance and memoires away. Man, that's still funny. Me, Kurama (Kyuubi's real name), the Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of **_**Makai**_** being the son of a filthy ningen. Man, I'll have to tell Shukaku that. I mean, I know that I am substantially weaker in this form then in my full demon form, but… give me some credit."**

Kakashi coward in fear and shakily nodded. Sighing, Kyuubi changed into his human form. The change wasn't big. Just the removal of the tails and ears. He looked around and saw Sasuke start to move. Kyuubi walked up to him and kicked him in the crotch to get him up faster.

Wincing in pain, the Uchiha lunged up and grabbed onto his crotch. It might be tiny, but that kick hurt! He looked around for the fake hunter ninja that knocked him out, and when he saw the bloody body he looked for Naruto. Only seeing Kakashi and a strange red head, he decided to ask his question. "Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Where is Naruto. And who the hell is that?"

A tic-mark appeared on Kurama's head."You… You... INSOLENT LITTLE WHELP! YOU SHOULD PRAISE KAMI THAT I DON'T KILL YOU FOR NOT SHOWING ME THE PROPER RESPECT!"

Sasuke snorted and looked the opposite direction. "Hn. I don't show respect to anyone who's below me."

Kurama gained another tic-mark in his head. "You better learn soon… or Kami will not be able to save you from my hand through your heart."

Sakura decided at that moment to wake up and screech. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Kurama looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Dear Kami you annoying harpy. You should thank Kami you are not near my wife or guards. For if you were, they would have killed you right then and there."

Sasuke snorted and re asked his question. "I said… who are you?"

Kurama turned to look at Sasuke, with yet another tic-mark on his head. "Bow you stupid ningen. For I am Kurama. The King of Makai. Head of the Kitsune clan. And the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

There was a moment of silence, before Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing. After a few minutes, they were able to calm down and looked at Kurama. "You really think we'll believe that you… a _human_ are the Kyuubi. What do you take us for… idiots?"

Kurama glared at her, before growling and reverting back to his hanyou form, revealing the nine fox tails and fox ears. **"Now do you believe me… and Uchiha-teme. To answer your first question… Naruto never existed." **Seeing their confused faces, he sighed and shook his head. **"Honestly… you two are supposed to be the smartest from your year. I ****WAS ****Naruto. I was sealed in a human form with a seal altering my appearance, personality, and memory. The Sandaime believed that I was the son of that bastard Yondaime and his bitch of a wife, as well as being the Jinchuuriki. But what he doesn't know, is that you can't seal a demon. They instead seal the demon into a human form. Thus, Jinchuuriki don't exist. Human Bijuu do." **This of course shocked everyone there. Kurama then smirked sadistically. **"Now… I think I should pull a kitsune on the old sack of wind you call a Hokage. And you three… are going to play along."** He then proceeded to tell them his plan, while cackling evilly.

* * *

><p>-Konoha: One Week Later-<p>

One week after he removed the seal, we find Kurama in his sealed form walking with his 'teammates'. He was pretty much dressed the same as when he was 'Naruto'. The only difference was that he was constantly scowling. As they arrived at the village gates, he put on his 'idiot' mask that he now made. It made him seem normal.

Once they arrived at the Hokage office, Kurama as 'Naruto' put his plan into motion. "Ojii-san. Why?"

Sarutobi looked at him confused before replying. "'Why' what, Naruto-kun?"

'Naruto' glared at the Hokage. "Why didn't you tell me that I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi! Why didn't you tell me Yondaime-sama was my father."

Sarutobi looked shocked for a minute before replying to him. "How did you find out?"

'Naruto' kept glaring at the old fool. "I found out about the Kyuubi during the Wave mission. And he let me view my memories, so that's how I learned about my father."

Sarutobi sighed and looked out the window before turning back to Team 7. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't think you could handle the information. I was worried you would turn on the village and kill everyone. Now Naruto-kun, would you?"

'Naruto' stood there for a minute before he started to chuckle. Turning to Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi he asked. "This, is the person you call the Hokage? Wow… he wasn't able to see through my most basic illusion. Wow… you ningen are pathetic." He turned back to the Hokage, who obviously didn't hear him talking. "Now Ojii-san… you know me…" Sarutobi smiled. But what 'Naruto' said later caused his eyes to widen. "…Of course I would." Sarutobi looked startled. "I mean, I'm not saying I can right now. The seal that's keeping my full demon form is still to strong for me to break. But I mean, I did attack you guys 12 years okay before that bastard ningen you call the Yondaime Hokage and the Shinigami sealed me in this form." He then proceeded to release the illusion, causing the Hokage and the four ANBU in the room to gasp.

Sarutobi started to sweat very heavily. "But… you're… you're supposed to be sealed… inside of… Naruto-kun."

Kurama laughed very heavily, scaring the hell out of everyone in this room. **"Please. No human can handle the chakra of a demon. No matter if they are the Ichibi, or the Kyuubi.** **The so called 'Jinchuuriki' are in reality, just the Bijuu sealed into a human form. There is Shukaku; the Ichibi. Matabi; the Nibi. Isobu; the Sanbi. Son Gokuu; the Yonbi. Kokuou; the Gobi. Saiken; the Rokubi. Choumei; the Nanabi. Gyuuki; the Hachibi. And me, Kurama; the Kyuubi."**

While he was explaining this, Sarutobi was contemplating what has been told to him in his mind. 'Naruto never existed. Jinchuuriki don't exist. Minato-kun never had a child. Naruto was actually the Kyuubi. I'm too old for this shit.' With a sigh, he looked at Kurama. Kurama-sama. I'll have to explain this to the council. I told them that there was one remaining Namikaze and Uzumaki heir. Now that we know that he is really the demon we thought was sealed inside of him, we'll need to start distributing the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan techniques and funds to the village."

Kurama growled and looked at the Hokage. **"Oh no you don't. Those clan techniques were given to them by me! Much like how I created the Sharingan. So those techniques are technically mine. I don't give a shit about the money. I mean, I'm the King of Makai. I got plenty of cash. But those techniques will be the Kitsune clan techniques. Hand 'em over."** Holding out his palm, he made a 'give them here' motion. Sarutobi grumbled but gave him the scrolls, he then proceeded to get up and walk out the room, grumbling something like 'Troublesome Kitsunes'. Kurama smirked as he sealed them up. He sealed his tails and ears, before Sarutobi out of the room, being followed by the rest of Team 7.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi, Kurama, and Team 7 went into the council chambers. Once they got their, Team 7 noticed that the clan heirs were also there, Kurama had already smelt them.<p>

When the heirs saw Team 7 but no Naruto, they all had one thought going through their head. 'Where's Naruto?'

Sarutobi sat down, calling for Tsuki to sit next to him. "Now… I have gathered you here to tell you that I am removing the S-class secret that revolves around Naruto Uzumaki." The civilians started to smirk evilly. Sarutobi turned to the heirs and explained the secret.

After they learned the 'truth', the heirs all came up with the same answer. "Just because Naruto holds the Kyuubi, doesn't make him the demon."

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the council. "Actually. The actual truth, which I didn't learn until today, is that Naruto Uzumaki _Namikaze_ never existed. –Ignoring the shocked faces, he continued- It turns out that Kushina-sama was sterile because of the Kyuubi in her blood, along with Minato. With no one to seal the Kyuubi into he asked the Shinigami to take Kyuubi with Minato. The Shinigami was unable to do so, so he did the only thing possible. He sealed the Kyuubi into a human form, sealing away the memories and personality of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was transformed into Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now, as to why I said that it was to only thing possible is because…"

But before he could continue, Kurama interrupted Sarutobi. "Bijuu can't be sealed into humans. The body rejects the chakra almost instantly, thus killing them. So there have been different techniques used to seal Bijuu into human forms."

The civilian council members glared at the Kitsune Lord. "And how do you know this information."

Kurama turned to the clan heirs. "I will answer, once the children are excused from the room." Once the heirs had left the room, leaving only the Council Members and Team 7, Tsuki turned to the Civilian Council members. He smirked sadistically, and answered the question. "Simple… I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kurama, nice to meet you."

After a few minutes of silence. The council room was filled with laughter. That was instantly silenced when Kurama released ¼ of his Killing Intent. The Clan Heads, ANBU, and Jounin buckled over from the pressure in the room. The civilians pissed and nearly shit themselves. Many could see their deaths at the hand of the Bijuu. His illusion faltered and his tails and ears were revealed, scaring the collected people in the council chambers. He narrowed his eyes and snarled at the council members. **"I am Kurama, the King of Makai, Lord of the Bijuu, and Kyuubi no Kitsune! You will all bow to me and refer to me as Kurama-sama or Kyuubi-sama! Do I make myself clear!"**

The clan heads nodded, along with all of the other ninja. But the elders and civilians were too stubborn. "We'll never bow to a demon such as you! You belong under our feet like a whipped dog! Now, bow to us!"

The ninja's were shocked. Were the civilians and elders really that naïve? The killing intent in the room doubled, making many who were not used to such Killing Intent faint. The five main elements started to swirl Kurama, scaring the shit out of everyone who was still conscious. Tsume decided to take the initiative. "Please stop Kurama-sama! Do not allow those naïve civilians and elders enrage you! What do you think that will do to your reputation!"

That seemed to calm Kurama quicker then many thought. 'Damn… seems his ego is very important to him.' The Bijuu settled for glaring at the council members that were incredibly naïve. His ears and tails disappeared, making him look like a normal red head… with crimson eyes and slit pupils. He turned to walk away, but before he left the chambers, he turned his head to the council, and grinned very evilly. "If anyone fucks with me… I will kill them." He laughed maniacally as he walked away.

* * *

><p>-Kurama-<p>

Kurama was currently stepping out of the Higurashi weapon shop... which oddly enough sold clothes to. He was dressed in a black ANBU style shirt, a pair of blood red crimson ANBU style pants... with none holes for his tails of course. He had black shinobi sandals on his feet. He had black fingerless gloves with the Kanji for 9 **(九)** and Kitsune **(狐)**. He had on a sleeveless coat, much like the Yondaime's, but it was red with black flames, and it had Kyuubi no Kitsune written in kanji **(九尾の狐)** on the back. He had two pouches, one on each leg. The one on the right had kunai, and the one on the left had shuriken. He had a ninjatou on his back, hidden by the jacket. He had replaced his headband's cloth with a black one, and had the Kanji for 9 and Kitsune framing the Konoha symbol.

When he was walking towards his den, a pair of drunken villagers stopped in front of him.

"Well, what do ya' know boys! We here got the Kyuubi walking the streets! What we gonna' do with him!"

The villagers pulled out kitchen knives and pitchforks. Kurama simply stepped forward, flexed his claws, and lunged at the villagers. When he heard the satisfying squelch, which indicated that his claws had sunk into two of the villager's throats, he yanked them out and grinned sadistically. He then yanked out two kunai and proceeded to sink them in the villagers throats. He yanked them out and let the blood drip onto his tongue, along with the blood on his hands. The villagers started to run away, only to be stopped when the Makai Lord's nine tails grabbed onto them, slowly dragging them towards him. They were frozen in fear when they saw his glowing bloody crimson eyes. He then proceeded to control his tails to stab into their bodies. He brought the tails of to his mouth, and allowed the blood to drip into his mouth.

He grinned sadistically as the villagers that were watching coward in fear. He proceeded to kill them. Showing the ANBU that he knew were watching that he wasn't shit from no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Kurama will be very sadistic and very cruel. But hey, he is the Kyuubi. <strong>

**Update, 2/12/2012: I changed the names to the bijuu's real names, revealed recently in the manga. I liked the names i used, but I like to be accurate with my stories, and when this story was first written, the bijuu had no name.  
><strong>

**Ja Ne!  
><strong>


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
